dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ion Cannon
The Ion Cannon is a massive space-based weapon platform built by the Midnight during the Dimensional War. It was launched in preparation for Operation: Turning Point to be used against Exodus, but malfunctioned and was not used during the Dimensional War in fear of catastrophic malfunction. The weapon is subject of controversy inside the Midnight's science division, as the weapon was not used when first developed and was not intended to remain in space for longer than the battle was to rage for. Fear of degradation or simply failure of the weapon's cooling and energy management systems prevented any from firing it, no matter the occasion. The Ion Cannon -at first- fires six blue "precursor" beams capable of boiling steel into gas. These beams slowly converge on each other in the centre, spinning for greater area damage, and form the "harbinger" beam which gradually gains power. This attack can turn anything to dust instantly, and cannot be stopped. It also causes massive geological damage and presents a danger to aerial units due to the sheer amount of energy radiating from the beam, enough to actually melt steel from nearly a half-mile away. This energy produces so much light the beam was seen by the XCOM Deep Space Recon Satellite, over 2,000 light-years away. The weapon is powered by an impressive Elerium Generator with over 2,500 coils, which is actually more than what can be found in Equestria. This weapon also uses 3,000 individual fragments of Magestone, Riftstone and Floatstone to maintain protection, power and position. When the Militia rose against the Midnight, they attempted to gain control of the Ion Cannon to fire at Everfree City. This plan failed spectacularly as CALVIN detected the intrusion and aimed a collection of NanoFusion Batteries at all Militia outposts, decimating them from above. The Solar Accord developed Orbital Bombardment Jammers before the Equestrian Civil War started to ensure the Midnight did not just destroy them from above. The Midnight were able to circumvent these jammers with manual targeting and thrown targeting beacons, but the Ion Cannon was not fired due to the potential damage to Everfree City. After the Midnight beat the Solar Accord back to Ponyville and began the Battle for Ponyville (also known as Operation: Backlash), Union Strike and Robert Thames started considering firing the Ion Cannon due to their losses, including Grand Admiral Sea-Knight. The scientific community threatened Union, stating that if he authorised the usage of the weapon they would cut all research and take their advancements to the Solar Accord. CALVIN overheard this threat and perceived it as treason, using drones and neurotoxins to wipe out the scientists and gave manual control of the cannon to the King while CALVIN would take up all research in conjunction with Sector 115. Union still hesitated to fire the Ion Cannon because Twilight was inside Ponyville, as were many Midnight forces. Once Twilight was deemed a foe due to her (unwittingly) killing several Midnight operatives, Union ordered a full retreat. This gave the enemy false hope before the Ion Cannon fired it's six precursor beams at North Ponyville, conjoining to create the devastating beam of pure NanoFusion energy and turning the entirety of North Ponyville to dust. As the Solar Accord forces were reeling from the attack, the Midnight quickly swept back through the city and marched to Canterlot, beginning Operation: Sickle. The Ion Cannon was not used again until 200 years later.